


music to his ears

by niveuos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, It's kind of cute, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Realising Sexuality, Theatre AU, it's sort of funny i guess so, just something i wrote for myself, musical theatre, mysterious!Nico, outgoing!Percy, quiet!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico are both lead roles in their high school production. Jason happens to be as well, but his onstage kiss with his romantic interest is terrible. Percy offers to demonstrate how it's really done, and Nico is a very willing volunteer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	music to his ears

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one go just for myself because i was bored and thought it was cute after something similar happened during shows at my school production (unfortunately no boys ended up kissing for real but the idea was there). but now that i made this account not too long ago i thought why not share !!! it's short and sweet and everything is lovely enjoy

Three and a half years ago, Percy would never have envisioned himself as a theatre boy. He kicked a footy with his mates during lunchtimes at school and always laughed at the kids who carried around scripts learning lines for the next school musical or assessed theatre performance. Then his sophomore year came around and he forgot to select his electives, so he ended up in a drama class for a semester by default. He found out that he was actually a pretty good actor and really enjoyed his classes, especially because everyone was so accepting and didn't judge him for any of his likes or dislikes. Midway through first term, they started collaborating with a freshman drama class that had the same class slots as them, and that was where Percy met Nico.

They didn't exactly interact all that much, because Nico was very closed off and held up walls around him like his life depended on it, but as soon as he was up on stage it was like he was an entirely different person. He completely accepted the character he was supposed to play, then the minute that time was up he was back to his brooding self. Every once in a while Percy would be close enough to Nico to hear him singing under his breath, and his voice always made Percy swoon. Of course, he didn't tell any of his friends about this, because he didn't think he was supposed to like a boy. That would be weird and make things between them uncomfortable, although there was never really anything between them to begin with. Percy was just intrigued by him.

Fast forward a few years and Percy was a senior and a lead role in the school musical. He wasn't exactly the best singer, but he wasn't all that bad, and they were seriously lacking in males who were willing to take on lead roles so the director decided that he was good enough for it. It was actually such an eye opening and incredible experience, and he felt a lot closer to a lot of people because of it.

It was currently the break between the first matinee show and the first evening show, and Percy was teasing a boy called Jason (another lead role) about his on stage kiss with his character's love interest.

"Seriously, man, it looked so fake," Percy joked, making Jason go red in the face. Another girl named Annabeth was snickering off to the side, agreeing with him. A few year tens and elevens were lounging around and listening in, but Percy didn't mind because that's what people did here. Everything was open. There was hardly any time for any privacy.

"It did not! It looked fine!" Jason argued, crossing his arms, not liking the way everyone was giggling at him. He knew they meant no malice in it, but this didn't stop him from being embarrassed.

" _You_ weren't the one who could see it! Dude, you literally turned her head all the way around so nobody in the audience could even see if you actually kissed," Percy pointed out, and a few of the others nodded in agreement, having seen it from side stage too.

"My parents were out there, okay? They've never seen me on stage before. It was weird," Jason admitted, looking away, even more embarrassed than before. Everyone cooed at him sarcastically as Percy laughed again.

"Bro, you need to learn how to do it properly. Your lips have to at least _touch_ hers."

"I can't, okay? There's different members of my family coming to every show. My great aunt _Margaret_ is going to be there, man. You've met the lady, you _have_ to know what I'm saying here," Jason begged, and by this point everyone had stopped laughing, but they were still watching with great interest, pretending to do other things.

"Okay then, you have a point. But do not fret! There is another method!" The older boy announced, rubbing his hands together. "Your lips do not have to touch. I will make a demonstration."

With this, Percy called over a year eight boy who was the first he saw, and was one who wasn't paying attention to their antics. Percy and him had had a few conversations and although he was young and sort of annoying, Percy didn't mind the kid.

"What?" the boy asked, wandering over curiously.

"Come here, I just want to show Jason something. Don't freak out, I'm not violating you or anything, all you have to do is stand there. I'll be close to your face but I just need to show Jason something." The poor kid still looked very confused but went with it until Percy's hand cupped his face and he leaned in, to which the year eight freaked out.

"Dude, what the fuck? I'm not gay man, that's sick- " he spluttered, taking several steps back. At this, everyone's mood darkened as they glared at him.

"Man, I wasn't kissing you or anything, alright? You're like five years younger than me, and being gay isn't some insult. We don't judge here, m'kay? Sorry that I didn't explain very well and made you uncomfortable but seriously man, don't call being gay sick. Like, _that's_ sick," Percy burst out, not knowing why that comment made him so angry. Everyone was quiet as the kid stood there in shock, before bursting out an apology and backing away.

"Man, you just destroyed that sucker," Jason whispered, a little dazed. Percy snapped out of his spell of slight rage and smiled, causing everyone else to relax too.

"I just don't like it when others judge one another. Anyway, I still have to show you what I mean. Is anyone not going to freak out if I- "

Before Percy could even finish, another voice was volunteering. "I'm up for it. Jason, Percy's right, your kiss was shit. You gotta learn somehow."

Everyone was startled, turning towards the voice. Nico was leaning against a doorframe but nobody knew how long he had been there. He still sunk a little under everyone's gaze, but his confidence had built very well over the last few years. He was another lead role, too, and rightfully so. While Nico didn't like to talk about it, everyone knew his voice was magical.

"Finally, someone who doesn't seem to be repulsed by me," Percy joked, hiding his nerves. _Anyone but Nico,_ he thought. _It could have been anyone but Nico._

Did Percy have a crush on Nico? Probably. He didn't really know. But he did know that Nico made him nervous sometimes and Percy didn't know what to do with that information.

"Don't worry, Percy," Annabeth snickered, "everyone's still pretty repulsed by you. Nico just didn't want you to be left standing alone."

"Shut up!" Percy blushed, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Nico asked, now eye level with Percy. Percy immediately turned to Jason, ready to demonstrate and ignoring a weird sort of bubbly feeling in his gut.

"Right, so, Jason. You don't want to actually kiss anyone in front of your family. That's cool, I respect that. So what you're going to do is basically use your hand to cover where your lips are supposed to meet, then just pretend that you're kissing when in reality your lips aren't actually touching," Percy explained, avoiding looking at Nico.

"I think I understand. Still need a demonstration though," Jason said, raising his eyebrows. Percy thought he heard Annabeth giggling to herself but he didn't comment on it.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that," Percy muttered, turning to Nico. "You get what's happening here?" he asked the boy in front of him, who nodded.

"Gotcha. Still don't know why Jason can't just kiss the girl."

"Great Aunt Margaret, man. You haven't met the woman."

"Okay," Percy interrupted, wanting to get this over with. "Here we go, then."

And he leaned in, used his hand to cover both of their lips and closed his eyes. It was kind of awkward for a second, or at least he thought it was. Percy could hear his heart pounding in his ears. God, he hoped that Nico couldn't hear it. They hovered there for a millisecond, not even a centimetre away from each other. Percy could feel Nico's breath on his lips.

Then, very subtly and very smoothly, Nico pushed his head just that little bit further forward to let their lips brush together. Percy was startled at first and almost opened his eyes, but he didn't want to ruin what was going on here. In this moment, Percy realised that yeah, he definitely had a gay crush on Nico, and yeah, he definitely wanted to kiss the boy. So he opened his mouth and let their kiss get a bit more sensual.

"Dude, you're right, that looks really real- " Jason began, until Percy dropped his hand and wove it into Nico's hair, pulling him closer to his face. Nico's hands gripped at Percy's shirt around his waist, holding it in tight fists as Percy's other hand spread across Nico's back, pushing his thigh between Nico's legs just slightly. Percy felt hot. Percy was melting.

"Holy shit," Annabeth whispered, not knowing whether she could take her eyes away. Everyone in the small room was gaping, not knowing whether they should cough or look down or just keep watching.

Percy didn't really know what he was doing. It took about twenty seconds of making out for Percy to remember where they were and who was watching and what the fuck was going on. He pulled away with a gasp, both hands dropping to just above Nico's waist, feeling Nico's fists still holding on to his shirt and loving the fact that they were there. He turned to look at the ten pairs of eyes watching them, cheeks flushing red. Nico's eyes were still closed as his head fell to Percy's shoulder, a fond smile on his face. Percy didn't let go.

"Yeah, um," Percy said, breaking his silence and coming to a sense of self realisation. "I think I'm gay as hell, man," he admitted guiltily, smiling sheepishly at Jason. Jason's eyes were wide, but he looked more happy than disturbed.

"That's- great, bro. You two- go and like, make out somewhere, make up is being done in like an hour, stay away from all areas with children under the age of fifteen and for the love of god explain to me later, okay?"

Percy nodded, still smiling as he reluctantly pulled away from Nico to find somewhere a little more private to spend their time.

"I'm really glad that one worked out," Nico admitted as Percy started checking old dressing rooms, wanting to make sure they weren't interrupted this time.

"That caught me completely off guard, seriously, how long have you wanted to do that?" Percy asked curiously, pulling Nico into another room, far enough away from everyone else that they could talk (and kiss) things out.

"Honestly? Ever since you walked into our drama class back in my freshman year. I've known I was gay since year seven. You were hot. You still _are_ hot, actually. I've been crushing on you for ages and I thought you were straight but when you were willing to get that close to me I made a wild guess that you might not be," Nico explained, a hand winding around Percy's back, pulling him closer again. Percy smiled.

"Good. I've had a thing for you for a while, I think, but I could never admit it to myself." Nico smiled, rubbing circles into his back, his other hand reaching behind Percy's head and Percy knew what Nico wanted to do and he supported it one hundred percent.

Without another word, Percy let their lips meet again, not knowing where this would leave them but he was okay with not knowing, even just for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot if you somewhat enjoyed this !!! if you're keen for more percico (i always am) then let me know. ive written some particularly steamy jercy fics as well if you wanna check those out if ur feeling it.   
> you can follow me on tumblr if you wish, phantsy.tumblr.com  
> thanks again & see u soon !!!! xx


End file.
